


Little Peter and Daddy Tony Drabbles

by Anonymous



Series: chasing-lux's fanfic [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, daddy!Tony, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: daddy tony and little peter drabbles, as the title states.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: chasing-lux's fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Peter and Daddy Tony Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request in the comments :)

_The orange glow of the planet surrounded him. A dull ache in his side was a jarring reminder of the injury he had sustained in the fight. Dull ringing stung his ears as he looked wildly around the strange terrain._

_Peter helps him like the good boy he is, ensuring that his daddy is okay to stand._

_“Something’s happening,” The one with the antenna says, also looking around the terrain. He steps forward as she fades to dust. The alien behind her goes next. The man named Quill fades after the alien. Then it’s the wizard._

_“There was no other way…”_

_Then Peter steps towards him._

_“Mr. Stark.” He stutters. “I don’t feel so good,”_

_Then he falls. He falls into his arms- into the arms of the man that was supposed to protect him, the man that was supposed to keep him safe, the man that he was supposed to trust with his life, the man that failed him._

_“I don’t want to go, please.”_

_The only thing he could do was hold his boy and tell him it was going to be okay when it so obviously wasn’t going to be okay._

_They fall to the ground of the strange planet._

_“I’m sorry…”_

Tony wakes with a start. Sweat drenches his forehead, there are tears in his eyes. Peter looks at him from his side of the bed with his wide baby brown eyes gleaming in the dark. He lets out a choked sound when he lays his eyes on his boy. 

“Daddy?” He asks with a sleep-thick voice. “You ‘kay?” 

He says nothing as he wraps Peter in his arms, pulling the boy to his chest. Peter leans against his chest, letting his daddy pet his hair. Tony keeps a tight grip on the boy. 

He’s safe. Tony reminds himself. He’s okay, it’s all over. It’s over.

“Did you have a bad dream, Daddy?” Peter slurs through his pacifier. 

“I did.” He says softly. 

Peter snuggles further into Tony upon hearing the distressing news. “You’re ‘kay now daddy. I’ve got you.”

Tony smiles when Peter lists off all of the things he would say to him when he had a bad dream. He didn’t deserve his boy. 

“Thank you baby.”


End file.
